The Newsie Obsessed Nerds
by Lirra
Summary: They go to a residential high school for brilliant kids, a school for people others call nerds. If anyone can bring the Newsies to our times, these kids can. But what happens when newsies meet nerds?
1. The beginning of a plan

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Newsies. It'd be nice, but...I'll just have to live with the fact I don't own a bunch of singing, hot newsboys...tear.

Carey flew down the hall, trying to push her glasses into place and balance her load of bookas at the same time as she turned the corner. She gasped as she ran into something and all her books went flying. And there were a lot of books, which was why she hadn't been able to see where she was going. Groaning, she knelt down and frantically began to pick them up. "I'm gonna be late for class" she moaned, "And they were in order too!"

"Calm down Carey, I'll help you sort them" she glanced up to see her best friend, Maggy, in front of her.

"Thank you! I'm so glad it was you and not Justin" she said, fetching a piece of paper that was about to slip under a door. She stuffed it in her notebook and then looked at Maggy, "He would've just stepped all over my notes."

Maggy sighed and continued to sort through the books and papers; she used to try to defend her boyfriend, but she had long since given up.

The girls were complete opposites. Maggy had curly, red hair and pretty green eyes. She was short and petite, and had a perfect dusting of freckles across her nose. All the guys loved her. Carey had dirty-blonde hair which she usually just threw into a ponytail, and blue eyes which might have been pretty if they weren't always distorted by glasses. She was tall and thin, and usually too busy with her schoolwork to notice any of the guys around her; though she often suspected that there were very few that noticed her either.

The girls had met when they had been assigned as room mates. They both went to the North Carolina School of Science and Mathematics, which was a residential high school that accepted students in their junior year. At first they had been unsure around each other, but had rapidly become best friends. Carey made sure Maggy did her homework and didn't party all the time, and Maggy made sure Carey loosed up in her free time. It was an arrangement that worked, and both girls needed it.

"You coming tonight?" Maggy asked excitedly, eyes large in her eager face.

Carey sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "What is it this time?"

Maggy grimaced, "You make it sound like torture Carey. You'll like this one, its girls only, and we're not just dancing and talking."

Carey perked up, "Really?" She got so tired of those parties; she was never comfortable in social situations. And at a school like this, there was no lack of other geeky kids that just wanted to talk about science, but she had always felt left out; wanting to be normal, but too uncomfortable to try.

Maggy beamed, "Yes! Lara had this awesome new movie she says we have to see. There are a ton of hot guys in it!"

Carey bit her lip and then decided, "Alright, but only cause you really want me to"

Maggy squealed like she had just gotten the best present ever, threw her arms around Carey in a hug, than ran off. Carey went back to sorting her papers; hopefully Ms. Jenkins wouldn't be too mad at her for being late to class.

Carey stepped hesitantly into the dorm; it was shared by Lara and Anna, two people that were more Maggy's friends then hers. She looked around, and then spotting a friend, went and sat down by Tori, a girl with light brown hair that she and Maggy usually ate lunch with.

"Let me guess, Maggy talked you into this too?"

"Yup" Tori responded, taking a big bite of some pizza ordered on the sly from the near-by Papa John's. High schools were a bit stricter than colleges on food-in-the-dorm rules. She got up and grabbed some pizza, then joined Tori again on the red foam couch. It was perfect for small dorms, being so lightweight and easily moved. Then she spotted Maggy, chatting brightly with Lara on the girl's bottom-bunk bed. Maggy saw her too, and ran over.

"You're just in time!" she said brightly, squishing herself in between Carey and Tori. "Lara's almost ready to start the movie."

She pointed to the flat-screen that was mounted on the wall. Lara had a very, very rich father. Tori shrugged and let a big glob of cheese ooze into her mouth. Talking around her food she answered, "I dunno, I've never really been into music."

Maggy just tossed her head and glared at her, "Didn't your mother teach you to not talk with food in her mouth?"

Tori grinned at her, "My mom taught me how to wash my hands and make a bologna sandwich. As far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters."

Carey burst into laughter, almost choking on her own pizza. Maggie thumped her on the back, meanwhile muttering to herself, "I'm sure your favorite character in every movie is the one that eats."

Apparently Tori overheard, because she replied, "Actually, yes it is. I feel a connection with them."

"You would." Maggy answered darkly.

"Are there any like that in Newsies?" Tori asked curiously.

As if on a secret joke of her own, Maggy started laughing, than replied, "They couldn't afford it dear. The only one who eats is…well, Les, really."

"Then I like that one." Tori said, settling back into the couch.

All Maggy could do was laugh till tears poured out of her eyes, and she wouldn't explain to Tori nor Carey. She just kept repeating, "You'll see, you'll see."

As music began to come out of the portable speakers, Carey found herself captivated as a smooth voice with a strong New York accent began to speak.

"In 1899, the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of newsies…"

On the way back to the dorm, Carey chatted animatedly with an unusually sullen Maggy. She had really liked the Newsies, and made Lara tell her everything about them and by the end of the movie she knew their names and moods and she was in love with David, the most intelligent of the bunch. And in the process she had discovered Lara wasn't so bad. She voiced this thought to Maggy.

"I noticed. You both were getting so buddy-buddy" she replied with a scowl. Carey stared at her in surprise. Was it possible? Was Maggy jealous that she had made a friend? But Maggy had tons of friends. She shook her head, it was probably something else.

As she lay in her bed later in their dorm she leaned over the edge of the bunk and whispered down to Maggy, "I'm gonna do it Maggy."

"Do what?" came a sleepy reply.

"I'm gonna bring them here, the Newsies I mean. To our time."

"You're crazy. It's just a movie anyways. And they're just actors."

Carey shook her head, and then burrowed deeper under her covers. She spoke quietly to herself, absolutely certain, I'll find a way, somehow. I'm at NCSSM aren't I? And it'll be the real thing." With that, she fell into a deep sleep filled with singing, dancing newsboys; she fell, long and hard, straight into Newsie obsession.


	2. Introducing the Masterminds

Dislcaimer: I don't own Newsies. Neither do I won NCSSM. , yes, it is a real place. But I own my characters! Mwahah, mine, all mine!

Okay, anyways, on to out favorite part...

Shout Outs! Yay!

First, I'd like to say a general thanks to all of you. This was my fist fanfic. So I was really happy that I got reviews.

Gamble 7: My first reviewer! I'm glad I did okay on the detail. That was always the thing I had to work on most, lol, be glad you didn't see any of my earlier stories...

Dragonsong: My little muse. My inspiration! Hearts to you, I'm glad you liked the story.

Daydream: Look, No 1! Lol, Smarter than GoNY? Impossible! Gotta love crazy-smart people, though I thinkl that description in itself automatically qualifies them as insane, but its in a good waa.

madmbutterfly713: Yes, I would love to actually bring Newsies forward in time. That would utterly make my day.

TCBrigid: Original...yay! I like the word cute, cute is good. Don't worry, the kids are slightly normal, I won't rush just so I can write all about my belovednewsies only.

Zero-0: Yes, I ratherlike the whole deep-sleep thing. I find I have dreams rather similar after seeing the movie or listening to the music, I assure you, its quite enjoyable.

Shades: I'm glad you liked it. And i fixed that anonymous thing, so now you can review. Yay!

now for ze part zat ve av all been vaiting for...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggy stared in surprise as a huge pile of books slammed down in front of her. "Carey?" she asked tentatively, trying to peer around the stack.

"Nope" came the cheerful response as Tori's beaming face poked up over the top. "Carey's behind me with another stack" she added as she sat down, a little to the side of the books so she could see Maggy.

Maggy stared at her, "Is Carey nuts? What are all these for?" she waved, accidentally sending her milk flying from the lunch tray as she hit it in her earnestness to express her opinion. "I know she likes to read, but this is just taking it a bit to far!" she exclaimed, scrambling to pick up the carton. She wordlessly nodes her thanks as Tori handed her some napkins and she quickly wiped the mess up. At least it hadn't hot the books; she'd have been in real trouble than.

Tori looked over her food carefully, than selected her choice and took and took a bite. "Don't yell at me." Tori answered around the mouthful of ham sandwich. "It's for some newsie project or another."

"Oh my…" Maggy smacked her forehead. "I didn't think she was serious a couple nights ago when she…"

"I was." The first stack was joined by another, equally large set of books. A worn-out Carey plopped down next to Maggy. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, and gave a tired smile. "I've collected these for my research, and I got permission from Ms. Kenkins to set up a lab in the spare classroom. "

"What?" Maggy stared at her, than threw her hands into the air. "I guess I can't stop you, it's not like the project has anything to do with me." She studied her friend; she'd have to convince her to stop this craziness somehow. Her hair was falling out of its usually neat ponytail, and there were huge dark circles under her eyes.

"Actually…"

"What?" Maggy spun and stared at her friend, eyes narrowed, "Actually what?" Why did she have a feeling that this would lead nowhere good?

"Well, you see…I was kinda hoping, you know you're better at math than me, and it's going to involve a lot of equations, and you know…I can help, but you're better…please?" She folded her hands in silent begging mode, and turned her large eyes on her friend. Maggy suppressed a grin, flattery will get Carey nowhere she told herself sternly.

"No." Maggy answered flatly.

"So you're going to let your best friend die of utter exhaustion, all alone, trying to accomplish the one most important goal in her life?"

Tori snorted. Carey wasn't totally alone, but it made for good effect.

Maggy couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, apparently teaching Carey about acting had paid off, she had even managed to squeeze an itsy-bitsy tear out of her eye. And actually, Maggy did want to kind of help. Sure, she wasn't crazy about Newsies, but it would be fun. And if they actually did succeed (and with Carey working on it they might) who could say no to an addition of hot guys to the school?

Quashing her misgivings, she finally made her choice. At least she'd be able to keep an eye on Carey, and send her to bed when she needed it. "I suppose…"

Carey's face lit up and she squeezed Maggy's hand tightly, her face rapturous, "Oh Maggy, thank you!" Maggy shook her head; Carey almost had the feverish look of a crazed person.

Tori looked pretty amused too, but she just grinned and moved on to her potato salad. She thought Carey's project was pretty insane, but she loved trying hopeless stuff. It was pretty fun in her opinion.

"Wait a second Carey" she said, disentangling her hand, "This is a conditional agreement."

Carey nodded; her face returned to normal, and asked, "What do you want?"

Maggy grinned at her. "I want Racetrack." There was a stunned silence, than all three girls bust into laughter.


	3. The Drones Join the Team

Lirra admits to not owning Newsies, as much as her characters would like to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were rumors that Ms. Kenkins and Ms. Jenkins were actually sisters, and that after a family feud one had changed her name. It was certainly possible; they looked alike and they never, ever spoke to each other. Carey personally thought she wouldn't have taught at the same school as her sister if it was that bad, but than again, Carey didn't have a sister. And in the meantime, Ms. Kenkins had a very nice classroom to use for research.

"So I've been looking into radio waves and other forms of radiation generated by electronical devices," Carey explained to Tori as she pulled some notes out of the electromagnetic section of her text book. She gathered some more notes from her Radiology class, and then her Theory on Quantum Physics and Particulate Matter library book. Last were the technology notes, color-coded and labeled for optimum viewing purposes.

"Wow," Tori said, picking up the physics notes while munching on an apple. "And what do we do with these?"

Carey sighed anxiously, "Well, I was hoping…" A clatter outside the door announced the presence of Maggy, and the red-head flung open the door, slightly breathless.

"Sorry," she apologized, blushing as Carey pursed her lips. They were supposed to meet half an hour ago. Spying someone lurking behind Maggy, Carey felt her anger began to rise.

"Maggy, were you with Justin when you told us you'd meet here?" She stalked towards the door as a flustered Maggy tired to explain.

"Carey, no, It's not Justin, it's…" Carey flung the door open, ready to confront the loathsome boyfriend, and her mouth dropped open. Maggy leaned over her shoulder with a smirk, "I was being productive," she said with a slight chuckle.

"I guess you were….but why are they hear?" she asked in a half-whisper. There were about ten kids, including Lara, standing outside the door.

Maggy pushed her out of the way to make room and ushered the kids in, explaining at the same time. "Any good scientist needs a research team whose members all have different specialties." She grinned at Carey, "I interviewed for academic success, ambitions, and of course, love of Newsies."

"Oh boy." Carey felt slightly panicky. She barely knew where to start herself, and now she had a whole team of people to direct?

Tori appeared beside her, tossing her apple core in the trashcan before speaking. "I guess you're the official, "Don't take anything the Head Researcher wants as what she really wants" person.

Maggy turned, mouth open and hands on her hips, " I am the public liaison officer and head of the math department," Maggy stated.

Carey laughed as Tori muttered, "Better inform Mr. Arend that he's been removed from his position,"

Carey tried her own shot, innocently shrugging, "Well, that's okay, I just didn't know math geeks actually had social skills."

'Why, yooou!" Maggy flung herself at Carey and the girls laughed, play-wrestling till they remembered the research team watching them.

"Oh, erm, sorry. So I guess you guys know the goal of the project?"

They all nodded, and as Carey tried to think of what she needed them to do, Lara raised her hand.

"Yes?" Carey was just hoping that Lara wouldn't come up with some question Carey had no idea what the answer to it was.

"Time-travel, or attaining characters from a fictional source is a relatively unexplored filed, correct?"

Carey nodded with relief, adding, "The only real theories and hypotheses on it are usually based in science fiction work." She pointed to a stack of smaller library books, "I pulled out some for my…um, our benefit, along with these," She held up a book on the top stack, which incidentally was, "A Brief History of Time", by Stephen Hawking. "All work in the filed is virtually unproven," she said, setting the book back down.

Lara nodded, then another kid, who she knew as a robotics geek, raised his hand, "Can we conduct self-directed research?"

Carey blinked for a moment, than broke into a grin. "Of course you can," it was a perfect solution, "Each of you will start of in you field of specialty, researching until you think you've hit something. Then we combine, and we all start too look at it, while still staying with out own projects. I of course have a few suggestions for you to look into…" The others nodded, minds already drifting off on their own tangent. No School of Science and Match student was ever against a little independent research.

"I do require lab reports," she said sternly, "And each week we'll discuss our findings and bounce ideas off of each other. Any research needed to be done outside this classroom needs to go through me first."

She decided to add a little incentive, "And if this works, and we're the first to invent time travel, well guys, I doubt you'll have much trouble with funding in the future." That got their attentions. It was pitiable, really, how obvious these students were.

"Alright, let's go!" Maggy called, clapping her hands and bouncing up from the seat she had taken next to Carey. She turned and grinned at her, "Should I put up a sign-up sheet for favorite newsies?"


	4. Foo Foo Inspiration

I don't own newsies, though my characters want to...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carey collapsed on the couch in the common room and pulled off her glasses to rub her aching eyes. "It's no use, it will never work!" she moaned. It was depressing; they'd been working for almost a whole month and hadn't gotten anywhere, and she could tell that the other researchers were beginning to get a little tired of it all.

Carey had been trying to focus her research based off of Stephen Hawkins's ideas, but they were having little results. So much of it was theoretical, impossible to prove. And even if you did figure out a way to prove it, it would probably take equipment that only a government already in debt could afford to pay for. And she seriously doubted any government would fun a kid's research, though she was almost to the point of considering it. Actually, she was almost to the point of pointing an add in the paper for teleporters and hoping someone would turn up that actually had the skill.

"I don't know what to do Maggy," she looked at her friend, but Maggy was asleep, her head on Tori's shoulder.

Tori gave her a weak smile, "Don't give up yet Carey. Lara was really excited about something earlier, and so was John, I'm sure we're getting somewhere."

Care frowned in frustration, fatigue forgotten for a moment as leaned forward, deep in thought. The T.V screen blinked idly at her, the carton characters distracting. It was some stupid show with plush toys running around be-bopping each other on the head like little Bunny Foo Foo. Or was that the White Rabbit? She'd never been able to remember all differences between those things. For heaven's sake, there was Foo Foo, Peter Rabbit, Peter Cottontail, the White Rabbit, the Velveteen Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny or Bunny Benjamin or something… and might as well include the Easter Bunny while you were at it. What was so great about rabbits anyways? They…

"Hey, I was watching that!" Tori said in annoyance as the screen went fuzzy.

Carey banged on the old box with a frown, "You got any tinfoil, Tori?" She'd seen her unwrap a cold pizza and microwave it earlier.

"Yeah, here." Tori held out the tinfoil, and Carey came to take it so as not to disturb the sleeping Maggy. "Since we get satellite, we can use this to pick up a batter signal, if we arrange it to connect here, contrary to popular belief that…" She paused, letting the tinfoil drop out of her hand.

"What?" Tori asked in confusion, "I don't think it will work better with the tinfoil on the floor, no matter what you say Carey."

But Carey ignored her. "Tori! I have it! I have it!" she seized the other girl's hands, and looked at her fiercely, expecting some note on congratulations.

"Umm… my hands?" Tori tried to disentangle herself from Carey's grasp, "Look, Carey, I think you need some sleep."

"No, listen!" Carey knelt in front of her friend, feeling happier than she had in weeks.

"I've got this idea…" she took a deep breath, "I know it sounds crazy, but what if we actually hooked the T.V up to our experiments, and used a metal conductor…"

"I see where you're going," Tori said thoughtfully, "But it'll take some experimenting. It may not actually work, or if it does, it could come out deformed."

Carey nodded, gulping as she thought of her beloved Newsies with twisted legs and melting bones… , "Crutchy might benefit though," she said with a laugh, "'Cause if they become deformed, why shouldn't he become reformed?"

Tori chuckled, "And what if his leg just ends up on his head?"

"Good point. We'll have to test it out with some safe movie…" Her eyes flicked to the television screen, where the show had returned while they'd been talking. "You wouldn't happen to have a copy of Alice in Wonderland, would you?" She'd love to see a deformed bunny. Just once. It'd make her feel better about all the nightmares the White Rabbit used to give her when she was little.

Tori smirked, "No, but I know someone who does."

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Maggy hissed, covering as much of the beam of light from he flashlight as she could.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Carey told her friend firmly.

Maggy rolled her eyes, "Carey, I feel that it is my duty as your best friend and roommate to inform you when you have gone overboard. And believe me, you have gone way past overboard. You are so overboard you've fallen off the edge of the world."

"There is no edge of the world, Maggy," Tori said placidly as they tiptoed up the stairs.

"If there was, she'd be off it," Maggy said, giving Carey an icy glare. But Carey didn't notice, for she was too focused on her goal: the fourth floor door to the boys' dormitory.

"I can't believe we're meeting your boyfriend," Maggy muttered again, under her breath.

"He's not my boyfriend," Tori said, "He's my boyfriends' friend."

"I honestly didn't even know you had a boyfriend until tonight," Carey said as they reached the fourth floor.

"Well, you know, I never thought of it as a huge deal," Tori's eyes slid over to Maggy, who glared back. It wasn't a huge deal; she just was feeling peeved at being forced to stay up late yet again.

"Racetrack better be really, and I mean really worth this."

"He will be," Carey assured her with a grin. It had taken awhile to persuade Maggy that they had to have the movie tonight; it was possible with the high concentration of electromagnetic particles in the air that tonight would be the best night for them to attempt some experiments. The particles were moving at a furious pace, causing a lot of sky lightening and intensifying the sensitivity of electric instruments. It wouldn't be this good again for another two weeks, and they had been hoping to have some results by then. And even though she was complaining now, Carey knew Maggy would be worse if she thought she'd been left behind.

"Is he here?" Carey asked anxiously, shifting from toe to toe. They'd called him earlier, and he'd told them to meet him here, but she was beginning to wonder if it was all a big prank or something. But just then the door opened, and a sleepy-looking boy stepped though. But it wasn't any sleepy-looking boy-it was a _gorgeous_ sleepy-head. His blonde hair was tousled, and his blue eyes were warm and lazy, as if he wasn't fully awake. And what was more… he was only wearing boxers. And he definitely looked good in boxers.

She gasped as the door caught her in the side, and involuntarily stepped back. "Oh, sorry, I'm clumsy," his warm voice poured over as he gripped her elbow, steadying her. She wanted to melt and tell him he could hit her with doors all he wanted, but at least her mouth was behaving sensibly, "Oh, no, that's fine," she murmured, floating on air. She was suddenly glad she'd left her glasses in the common room.

"Good," he smiled, then looked at Tori. "Here it is," he said, holding the tape out to her with a sheepish smile. "I'm curious as to why you want it, but, you know, none of my business," he said with a shrug.

"Research," Carey managed to gasp out. "Oh, figures. Cool," he winked at her, then went back into the dormitory.

"Breathe," Tori commanded Carey, staring at her eyes, "Josh is a knock-out, but I don't think he intends to be one literally."

They started walking down the steps, and Maggy turned to Carey, smirking slightly, "Still want those newsies?" she asked.

Before Carey could respond, Tori looked at her slyly, "Umm, Carey, did I mention he's gay?"

Carey opened and closed her mouth, than looked at Maggy, "Definitely."


End file.
